Chandi Khan
Chandi Khan is the adopted human daughter of Mora, the Maronian, who found her abandoned as an infant in India. Biography Chandi Khan was an orphaned infant from the Chennai region of India when she was discovered by Mora in her travels througout the world. Mora raised the girl as her own daughter, with a heavy influence on Indian culture, even adopting a great deal of the culture herself in the process. The two grew up relying upon one another, and often acting as one another's only friends. Chandi was always the one to pick up Mora after a bad breakup (of which there were many) and Mora raised Chandi as her own child. Chandi's first appearance was as Fuyuki's rival in a battle of the occult. Extremely competitive, she did not, at first, take well to Fuyuki's vast knowledge, but has since relented, coming to see him as more of a friend and comrade than as an enemy. Recently, Chandi has settled in Japan, attending the same school as Fuyuki Hinata. She does not exactly fit in with the rest of the student body, but does not particularly focus on this, being more "at home" with aliens and other species than other fellow Pekoponians. She nowadays spends much of her time studying the occult, attending Occult Club meetings, or begrudgingly helping out her mother in her matchmaking business. While she relies on alien technology to translate Japanese for her, she is picking up the language quickly. Aside from this, she is also fluent in Hindi and British English. One of her sore spots is mispronunciation of her name, often being referred to as "Shandy". Personality Chandi is extremely extroverted and competitive to a fault, often working herself into difficult situations due to this. She is as eager to learn about the occult as her friend, Fuyuki Hinata, and is a full participant in the Occult Club. She shows herself as being a bit of a tomboy, much to her mother's chagrin. Appearance Although looking a bit older, she is close to Momoka and Fuyuki's age. She is Southern Indian by appearance, with tan skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is usually tied back loosely and falls to nearly her elbows when not tied up. She is taller than Fuyuki, slightly, also lending to the appearance of being older than him. She is rarely seen in dresses or skirts outside of her school uniform, and bangels and a light-colored scarf wrapped around her neck are her usual acessories. Family and Relationships Mora Chandi was saved by Mora when just an abandoned infant, and was raised as her daughter, traveling throughout the world by Mora's side. In spite of their mother-daughter relationship, Chandi does not refer to her as "mother" but instead calls Mora by her fist name. Mora seems to have no problems with this, although she does often worry about Chandi's hasty nature. It is Mora who decides to settle in Japan to allow Chandi a somewhat normal life and stable home, and allows for Chandi to make friends other than her. The mother and daughter often clash, especially on the subject of Chandi's being a tomboy, but are also seen to care deeply for one another. Chandi displays little interest in knowing or locating her biological parents, content with the only mother she has ever known. Rokiki It is unknown what the nature of the competition was, but Rokiki lost a competition against Chandi that forced him to travel with her and Mora. She often playfully taunts Rokiki, purposefully pushing his buttons in order to annoy him. Even with this, there is a side of her that quickly grows angry with him if he does anything to hurt Mora's feelings, and she does not sugarcoat her feelings when she feels he has wronged her mother. Fuyuki Hinata Unlike other girls who befriend Fuyuki, she holds no romantic interest toward him, instead treating him as a friendly competitor and fellow lover of the occult. One of her greatest desires is to be the ultimate in occult knowledge, even if this means eventually outshining Fuyuki and his vast knowledge. She accepts him as a friend as as someone to share her bizarre interests with. Momoka Nishizawa Momoka at first say Chandi as a very real threat, but these feelings eventually softened as she came to see Chandi posed no threat against Nishizawa's pursuit of Fuyuki. Chandi, in fact, often goes out of her way to leave situations that could offer Momoka at least a little alone time with Fuyuki, and is in full support of Nishizawa's crush. Oliver Martin Oliver has exhibited signs of a crush on Chandi, which she greets with contempt, thinking him a fool more than anything. Alisa Southerncross Although it is unknown what Alisa's feelings about Chandi are, exactly, Chandi sees herself in the same situation as Alisa, as also having been raised by an adopted alien parent. Trivia *Chandi's last name originates from Bollywood actor Sharukh Khan. This goes hand-in-hand with the fact that Rokiki, who she lives with, has his gijinka form based on the same actor. *Although not extremely religious, Chandi belongs to the Hindu religion. In spite of this, she and her mother still celebrate a secular form of Christmas.